


Almost Is Never Enough

by MaddieFurtado



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, Anger, Best Friends, Death, Drama, F/M, Fan-fiction, Frenemy, Grieving, Humor, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Moving On, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Protective, Peter Parking is Hurting, Romance, TASM/TASM2, emma stone - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright © 2014 by Maddie FurtadoDeath. It’s a tragic thing. But it’s something that happens in every ones lives. And by being Spider-Man, death shouldn’t be that surprising. Villains; with crazy people like that, people are bound to die. But when it’s someone you love, it’s a total different story. Peter lost Gwen. And by losing her, he lost a piece of himself. A piece that went down with her in her grave. He thinks that he’ll never love life again. Never love again. But that was until he met Alexandra. A girl with a certain wit and charm that can stun anyone. And what he doesn’t know is; she’s the light at the end of the ongoing dark tunnel in Peter’s life. But what he does know; is that it’s hard facing your past, but what’s even harder... is facing reality.ON HIATUS - SOMEDAY I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, BUT THAT DAY HAS YET TO COME.





	1. Daily Routine (Peter's Letter)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fan fiction I thought of after watching the movie (Amazing Spiderman). If you haven't seen the last movie, I'd advise you not to read until you do. Major spoilers! It's going to be in Alexandra's POV most of the time but I will also change it to Peter's POV. Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update as much as possible. 
> 
> I do not own any of TASM characters, sadly. The majority of the characters (Peter, Gwen, MJ, Aunt May, Harry, etc) are taken from Marvel's Spider-man franchise. Thank you.   

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help cope with the loss of Gwen, Peter decides to write letters to her about his thoughts and feelings.

Dear Gwen,  
  
It’s been months since your death. But to me, these months felt like a life time. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to be together. Going off, living our lives. Starting our lives in England. We were supposed to be _in love._ But we aren’t.   
  
I dream about you a lot. Some good dreams, some bad. But they’re about _you._ I dream a lot about that night and in my dreams, I saved you. I caught you before you hit the ground. Before you _died._ I was crying, but they weren’t tears of sadness, no. They were tears of joy. You looked up at me with that famous smirk of yours. But in your eyes… I saw love. I saw the appreciation for saving you. But I don’t need any appreciation. I will always save you.   
  
I _would_ always save you.  
  
Aunt May always asks me how I’m doing all the time. I always tell her I’m fine. I smile at her and tell her that I’m okay. But I know she sees right through me. She can see past any poker face I make. But what I love about her is that she lets it go. She lets me go without a word of anything. I know she cares, but she waits. Waits for me to come to her.  I cry every night, and she knows that. Every morning when I come downstairs, there’s a big plate of pancakes sitting there for me. I love Aunt May.                                                                          

I’m still saving the city when need be. It’s been pretty quiet since what happened with Electro. I haven’t seen him at all. I went looking for him, tracking clues, but after weeks of searching, still nothing. There still is the occasional mugging, stealing, robbery but nothing big. I swing around a lot to clear my head, but it just gives me an opportunity to think more. To think more about  _you._                            
  
I’m dying Gwen. I’m still around, breathing, alive. But I’m dying. Without you Gwen, I haven’t been the same. I don’t think I ever will. I watch your graduation speech every day, besides from doing this. Writing to you. It helps me remember. It helps me remember what I have to do.

What I have to be.                                                                      

But what still bothers me is that, I promised your dad that I wouldn’t bring you into my life style. I saw him that night we fought Electro at the power plant. I saw his face, a disappointing frown. I promised him and I failed him. I failed _you._ I failed _us_ Gwen. I wanted to stay away. I wanted to keep you safe. But I couldn’t. Seeing you walking around the city, kissing you in that closet. I couldn’t. Even with all these amazing powers and abilities, I still make mistakes.                                                                                  

I love you Gwen. I always will. No matter what happens. I will always love you. You’ll always have a special place in my heart. And when the hurt is gone, all that will be left is the beautiful memories we shared together.  
  
That will never leave me.

Peter


	2. Move in Ready - Alexandra's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt like moving to the big city, getting your own apartment, make your own money, having your own rules? Like when to go to bed, what to eat for dinner, how long you stay in the shower? Yeah, me too.  That’s why I’m moving to NY. Today’s the day I leave and start my own life.

“Got everything?”

“Yes mom. Everything. I’ve been planning this for over a year. I have everything.”

“Toothbrush, everything?”

“Yes mom. Everything.”

Have you ever felt like moving to the big city, getting your own apartment, make your own money, having your own rules? Like when to go to bed, what to eat for dinner, how long you stay in the shower? Yeah, me too. That’s why I’m moving to NY. Today’s the day I leave and start my own life. Hell to the yeah.

Truthfully though, I’m going to miss this small town I grew up in, well sort of. I’m not going to miss the lonely Friday nights, the ghetto streets of the place I call home. But, I am going to miss the closeness of family, and friends.

Everything on my check list is almost checked off.

Find a part-time job.   
Save all your money   
Graduate High school  
Move to NY and go to college  
Become a famous Journalist  
Be happy  
So far, I got everything down up until number four. Number four is a big one for me to be honest. I lived in Canada all my life. A beautiful, cold place, with barely any crime rate, rapes and well pretty much anything bad. So why move to New York? You lose free health care moving to the states! But like I said before, I always dreamed of moving there. I can list a number of reasons why I’m moving to this awesome city.

This is the city where dreams come true.  
It’s the sleepless city.  
It’s where all the romantic comedies take place.  
Time square.  
Flash mobs.  
But the most important reason behind this incredibly exciting but stupid idea as a Canadian is because I want to be a journalist. Its number 5 on my bucket list.

5\. A PRO JOURALIST.

And like I said previously, there is nothing exciting in Canada, ever. I know there are big cities like Toronto, but I want to start fresh, someone beyond my comfort zone. And if things get too much, I can always cross the border. But I’m ready for this. I’ve been ready for this since I was fifth teen years old. I have bought everything I need for college and still have enough spending money for a whole year. But the one thing I’m going make sure I do first is get a part-time job. Can never be too careful. 

“Okay, so since you’re moving to one of the most awesome cities ever, it’s mandatory to bring me back a t-shirt.”

“I will. What size are you again?” I joked.

“Seriously, you have to keep me posted on everything. I got long distance text and call for that specific reason.” Erika demanded.

“Don’t worry Erika. I will. If I meet any celebs, I’ll make sure to text you.” I snorted while zipping up my suite case. 

This is Erika. My best friend since Pre-k. We grew up together while our parent’s worked at the same flower shop. She’s the one who got me my first boyfriend. Let’s just say she’s not afraid to call any guy out. She’s a huge flirt, and my wing-girl. She’s always had my back. I’m really going to miss her.

“Oh my gosh. If you meet Norman Reedus I will literally fly over there.” She laughed.

“Erika, I just can’t believe I’m actually going. Like at 13, this was like a pipe dream!” I sighed.

“I know, I’m happy for you. Truly.” She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

“Okay now leave cause I have to catch a plane early in the morning and I won’t get any sleep if your still here.” I joked while letting go. 

“Okay, Okay! Call me when you get to your apartment. Love you!” She stammered while closing the door slowly.

“Love you too!” I called out.

I shut the light on my bedside table and snuggled into bed. I could hear Erika saying goodbye and leaving downstairs then the silence of shutting the TV off. Ethan must have gone to bed. Finally. No noise. Well tomorrow is the start of a really, really, be step. I just hope that it’s worth it.


	3. Throw in the Towel - (Peter's Letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After facing one of the consequences of being a superhero, Peter feels like being a superhero is not what it's cracked up to be.

Dear Gwen,  
  
It was another boring day in the busy city of NY. So many things to do, and with a lot of time to do it. But who’s really cares? I did a run through of the city and there was no crime today, what a surprise. Not. I find that ever since Electro came and went, everyone went into hiding. I can honestly say that I saved a kitten from a tree today. All in a day’s work of a hero. Yeah right! A hero. I couldn’t even save you. Now I know what you’re thinking, “stop beating yourself up” or “it wasn’t your fault”, if your even thinking at all, but I can’t help but feel like this. I failed you Gwen. Who else do I have to fail to realize that I’m a horrible hero? And a horrible person.                                                             
  
I’ve watched your grad video many times, and I always told myself to never give up on being spider-man, because I know that’s what you would want. But lately, I can’t shake this feeling that I should. Nothing ever good has come out of being the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Yeah sure, I saved a few kids and some people from fires, purse napping, and robberies but people do that every day. Fire man, police man, sometimes a regular civilian.                       
  
I have saved people from Dr. Connors, Harry and Electro but I’ve also lost people from doing so. Uncle Ben, Dr. Connors… you. I always put the people I care about in danger. Next thing I know, aunt may is gone. I don’t think I can lose any more people that I care about. I’ll never forget what Uncle Ben said to me, “with great power, comes great responsibility.” Aunt may is my responsibility and I’m not going to put her in any more danger.  
  
I think Spidey is throwing in the towel. For good.  
 

Peter 


	4. Welcome to NY - Alexandra's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alex is getting the taste of city life, she finds out something rather strange about NY.

_“Hey, watch where you’re going!”_  
  
This was to be expected. I always knew that New Yorkers are kind of rude. Is it something I could live with? Well… I guess only time will tell… Heck, I can be just as rude as them! Shocking, I know. What? A Canadian…rude? Yeah! But I’m also ethnic and I have no problem being loud when I have too. So I’ll be right at home in this big beautiful polluted city. The sky scrapers are huge! I never seem them this big. The only time I ever saw one was in TO. I was listening to Skyscraper on the way to my apartment because why not? It’s by Demi Lovato. Look it up.                                                                                                                                                                              
Any ways, I promised I call my family once I get settled in. My apartment is pretty sweet. As a birthday gift, my mom rented out an amazing apartment in Manhattan and paid rent for the first three months. I’m so blessed. It has an awesome view of the city, with sunset included. I have to admit, I do feel a little lonely, but I can’t wait to get started at school tomorrow and go job hunting on the weekend.  It shouldn’t be hard to find one, with a city this busy; they’ll need all the workers they can get. I want to try my luck at NYJ (New York Journal, for all who didn’t know) or the Daily Bugle. I heard that the boss is a jerk, but who isn’t in NY? I know it won’t be that easy to get it though. I might have to settle for a coffee shop job or a dog walker. Hmm. I don’t care, as long as I make some dough.  
  
 ** _BABY I’M PRAYING ON YOU TONIGHT. HUNT YOU DOWN. EAT YOU ALIVE. JUST LIKE ANIMALS. LIKE ANIMALS, LIKE ANIMALS, ANIMALSSSSSS._**  
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _“Hey honey! You all settled in?”_  
  
“Hey mom! Yeah, I am. I just finished unpacking.” I chuckled.  
  
“ _Great! Take some pictures while you’re at it. We really miss you. Erika has been asking about you!” she replied._  
  
“Already? I’ve only been gone for 24hrs.” I laughed.  
  
 _“24hrs too long. I hope you have everything you need there, I made sure to send you the dishes, pots and pans, the utensils, oh and your bedding!” She rambled._  
  
“Yeah, it’s all been moved here. The apartment already has all the appliances and furniture I need, the bathroom is amazing and I’ve already been decorating with some of the things I bought and brought. No worries.” I sighed.  
  
 _“I know. I made sure you had the best. Make sure you’re not late for class tomorrow and eat a big breakfast!” she sternly said._  
  
“Mom! I’m not a little kid.” I growled.  
  
 _“I know honey. I just want everything to be perfect.” She said warmly._  
  
“It is, more than you’ll ever know.”  
  
 _“Well, I have to go, I’ll call you later. Love ya!”_  
  
“Love you too mom.”  
  
Mothers. Will always nag you, even when you’re past your prime. I can’t expect anything less though. She’s always wanted the best for her children, I guess it’s because she didn’t have much growing up. Ah. This is the life. I picked up my suite case and put it nicely in my closet. I think I’ll stroll to the kitchen to make something to eat. Kraft dinner will do. After making my meal, I plopped myself on the couch and flipped on the TV. Oh, breaking news.  
  
 **“This is Joyce from NY evening news! Breaking news! There is currently a fire on sixth Laurence Ave! Witnesses have said that the fire seem to have started from an electric problem. Could it be because of the villain, Electro?  Stay tuned to find out! We’re going live to Kevin who is at the scene.”**  
  
Huh.  
  
 **“Hello Joyce! So far the firemen are doing their job and got most of the people out of the building. It is said that there is a few more innocent people stuck in the building. The firemen are doing their best to control this fire and get them ou- Oh, look, up there! It’s Spider-man!”**  
  
Spider what?  
  
I placed my bowl of KD on the table and turned up the TV. I then pulled out my phone and searched up this “Spider-man”. Who is this guy anyways? Was he a hero? Pffft. He can’t be real. It’s probably some stunt guy or something. This cannot be real. A masked vigilante…in NY?  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? Anything is possible in this city!  
  
 **“Spider-man has saved the citizens that were stuck in the building. What a hero! What would we do without you? Spider-man, got anything to say for the people at home watching?”**  
  
 ** _“Yeah, I do. Try not to start anymore fires!”_**  
  
Ha.  
  
 **“Ha! What a jokester. Well, everything is safe now! Back to you Joyce!”**  
  
I can honestly say that I’m not surprised there is some masked hero swinging around NY. I am reading up on some of the Bugle’s stories on this guy. One minute the people of this city hate him, and then love him. Or it could just be JJ? Hmm. I got to do some research on this guy. Ha, I guess it’s the reporter in me. But for now. I’m off to bed. Hopefully no one starts a fire in our apartment building. I should go double check if my stove is off, just in case.  Wouldn’t want to upset the human spider. 


	5. What Do You Mean? - (Peter's Letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is having second thoughts on if he should or should not give up his double life.

Dear Gwen,  
  
Now I know what you’re going to say. Throwing in the towel eh? Well yeah, I mean. I think so. After I wrote my last entry, I immediately re-read it over and over.  I thought “This is what I want” and “This is for the best” BUT I felt like shit saying it. It felt like I was trying to convince myself to believe what I was saying, and well that’s not how it should be. I wanted to quit. But can I actually? I guess the only way to quite is to lose my powers and well how the hell can I do that? I don’t think it’s possible. So, I took a swing, to clear my head. I know right? But it was the only way I could get out of the house without aunt may nagging me on how it was too late to go anywhere.

So I sneaked out the window, and before I knew it, Spidey was on call. There was a huge fire on Sixth Lawrence.  I was like “Why not?” I saved three men, a woman and 4 children. I know right? Who would leave their child in a burning building? After saving those people, I just hung out on the tallest building in NY and thought for the rest of night. It blew my mind on how much I’ve been through. All the heroic things that I’ve done and all the people I saved. But I also thought about all the people I lost. It’s really bittersweet. I don’t want to give this up, but I do at the same time. UGH. I can’t decide on what to do. Oh Gwen, if you were here, I wouldn’t have to second guess any of this.

I think I just need some sort of sign. Something to tell me to keep going or to give up. Just a sign. As of right now, I don’t think I can give this up. Not yet. Yeah, I know.  I know your shaking you head up there. I know what you would be saying too. “Say what you mean, and mean what you say bug boy.” 

Peter


	6. Too School For Cool - Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally running into Peter on her way to school, Alex runs into him again - conveniently this time - asking him for help with her paper.

_“What can I get you?”_  
  
_“Mocha latte please.”_  
  
_“Name?”_  
  
_“Alexandra.”_  
  
Ah. Morning. Start it off with a good cup of coffee. That’s what my mother always said. Unfortunately, I pick the busiest place in NY to get one. There are about 5 Starbucks just around the block of my apartment. Heck. I’m lucky to even find one Starbucks in Canada. Class starts in about 20 minutes and I’m really nervous. I hope this school is all it’s cracked up to be. It looked great on the brochure.  I decided that I could save some money and just walk to school. I hope I don’t get lost.                                                                                                                                          
On my way there, I felt like I stood out from the crowd. Everyone was either in a business suite or dressed really “street like”.  It felt like everyone’s eyes were on me. Of course, that could be just me being paranoid.  I learned quickly that you have to walk fast on the side walk. Especially when crossing the street. The cars on the road seem like they have no patience at all. But the city is beautiful! There is so much to see, and the city life if just so amazing. There were street performers. Yeah, this early in the morning. Hey! They have to make a living some way right? I also learned that you should really pay attention when walking in NY. Being so busy soaking up everything, I ran into someone. HARD.  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!”  
  
“Sorry? You must be not from around here.”  
  
“Hehe, is it that obvious?”  
  
“A bit.”  
  
“Well, this is embarrassing.”  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“I’m Alexandra, but most people call me Alex.” I said, putting out my hand.  
  
“I can’t imagine why? I’m Peter, Peter Parker.” He said while shaking my hand.  
  
“Ha-ha. Nice to meet you.” I smirked.  
  
“Yeah, you too. Oh shit!” Peter said checking his phone.  
  
“What’s the matter?” I asked confused.  
  
“I’m late for work!” Peter panicked.  
  
“OH SHIT. I have to go! Nice running into you!”  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Before I knew it, I was running to school. I can’t believe it, my first day and I’m going to be late! I quickly got to the front doors of the school, found my class and booked it. After looking for my class, I finally found it and took a seat. Phew. I made it. Just before I could take another breath, the professor walked in and introduced himself. He talked about what we’re going to learn in his class and how after were done with his class, were going to be professional Journalists. Yes. Exactly what I wanted.                                                                                                                                                            
After some time, the class was over and the professor already assigned the first assignment. He wants to see how well our writing style is and see where we will need improvement. He wants us to write a fake “Article” about whatever we wanted. I already know what I’m going to write about. Maybe that web head from the fire on sixth Lawrence. I already did some research on him from the Bugle. Once class finished, it was time for some late lunch. I didn’t want to eat what they had at the school. To be honest, it didn’t look edible. So I decided to go look for a little diner.  I finally found a cute little diner, right near the spot I ran into that guy, Peter. He sure was cute.             
  
I walked in, picked a free booth and just started to think about him. He was tall, brown eyed, and well his body looked really good through his clothes.  He seemed like a really nice guy though. I was actually surprised that he didn’t yell at me like most New Yorkers would. He was really cool about it. Then the waitress snapped me out of my thoughts. She was really pretty. Tall, long red-ish auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her name was MJ. Right on her name tag.  
  
“Hello, how can I help you?”  
  
“Oh, Hello. How good are your BLT’S?” I asked.  
  
“The best in the city.” She said with a snap.  
  
“I’ll take one of those.” I smirked.  
  
“And to drink?” She asked while writing down my order.  
  
“Iced tea please.” I answered.  
  
“Sure thing doll.”  
                                                                               

* * *

“Here ya go.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Enjoy.”  
  
Enjoy I did. It was delicious! After getting my bill, I paid and left a little tip. She deserved it. I’ll defiantly come back here.  I then started my walk back home. It was only 4:12 so I had a lot of time for a quick nap and then make some dinner, if I’m even hungry then. On my way back, I couldn’t help notice all the city folk. The streets were busy and loud. I still can’t believe that I’m actually here.  I was kind of hoping for a surprise flash mob. But that seems like too much to ask for. While I was looking around, I noticed the Daily Bugle building. I decided to go in just for a peek. If I’m going to work there, I should see what it looks like inside. Once I walked in, the first thing I heard was someone screaming. Must be JJ.  
  
_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO NEW PICTURES?”_  
  
_“Mr. Jameson. Spidey really hasn’t been out lately. It’s hard to get pictures of him.”_  
  
_“PARKER, YOU BETTER GET SOMETHING NEW BEFORE I FIRE YOU. I DON’T PAY YOU TO STAND AROUND.” JJ yelled._  
  
_“I’ll try sir.”_  
  
_“YOU’LL TRY? I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! ROBBIE! HE IS SUCH A-_  
  
Peter? He’s here? He must work here. Well duh Alex! He probably takes pictures of Spider-man. I should ask him for some info on the bug boy. If he takes pictures of the guy, he must know something. I noticed that Peter quickly shut the door before I could hear anything else. He then let out a deep breath and walked to the washrooms. I giggled and walked up to the front desk.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
The lady didn’t even look up from her computer.  
  
“Hello, I was just-“  
  
“Did you make an appointment?”  
  
“An appointment?” I asked confused.  
  
“Yes. Everyone must make an appointment to be able to see JJ.” She answered, impatiently.  
  
“Oh, I’m not here to see JJ. I just-“ I stumbled.  
  
“If you’re not here for JJ, then you have no business here.” She answered flatly.  
  
“Well wait! I’m here just to ask Parker a few questions.” I rambled.  
  
“Peter? For what?”  
  
“Well you see, I’m a student and I’m doing an assignment on Spider-man. I was thinking he could help me out.” I explained smoothly.  
  
“Peter is just a photographer. He doesn’t write.” She replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Geez, will you just get off my back?  
  
“I know that. But I heard he knows a lot about Spider-man.” I replied, crossing my arms.  
  
“Parker!” She finally looked at me. “Go take a seat over there; he’ll be here in a minute.”  
  
So I did. Gosh, that lady was so bitchy. Well she must be to put up with JJ. I just hope that if I do end up getting a job here, we could become great friends. I sat on the really uncomfortable chair and pulled out my phone. I started looking up the pictures that Peter took of Spider-man. They’re really well done. He must get really close to get these angles.  I then looked up from my phone and noticed the lady and Peter talking. He looked really confused. He then turned around and well let’s just say, he was more than shocked to see me.  
  
“Alex? What are you doing here?”  
  
“I keep running into you, huh?”  
  
“You can say that.” He smirked.  
  
 “I need your help.” I smiled.  
  
“Alright, with what?” he asked, folding his arms.  
  
“What do you know about the web slinger, Spider-man?”


	7. I Saw The Sign - (Peter's Letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into Alex twice in one day, Peter takes this as a sign to keep being New York's friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Dear Gwen,  
  
I think I finally got that sign I was asking for. Today, walking to work, I ran into someone. Not the first time in this city. But the person I ran into was not who I was expecting. She was a small but beautiful girl, a brown eyed brunette with a bright smile. She’s obviously not from around here because when she bumped into me, she actually apologized. It was quite funny to be honest. Her name was Alexandrea. Alex for short. I didn’t think much of it when she ran away. She said she was late for something, and I was late for work. 

But what shocked me the most is that when I was at work. After JJ chew me up and spit me out, she was there again. Apparently she needs my help on a paper she is writing. She’s writing an article about Spider-man and need some info. Of course I said yes, well because why not? Spidey hasn’t had much luck lately with anything exciting. To be honest, I kind of want someone to come cause some trouble around the city. I’m starting to lose my heroic status and I miss the feeling of being out there. Like I said, Harry and Electro are nowhere to be found. I lost their trail months ago. And I’m getting really worried. I hope something turns up soon so I can finish things once and for all. 

Now, with this girl. I don’t know how I feel about it. I know it’s been almost a year since you passed. But it’s hard to move on to anyone else. Every time I close my eyes, I still see your face. I know what you’re thinking. “Move on” and “Be happy” But I think that’s going to take some time Gwen. I really do miss you. I guess having Alex around as a friend won’t be the worst thing.  
  
I’m not throwing the idea out the window. It’s just going to sit there on the balcony, until I’m ready again. And who knows when that’ll be.

Peter


	8. Coffee Break - Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter agreed to help Alex with her paper, Peter and Alex decided to meet up at a small diner. Throughout their conversation, Alex asks something of Peter that causes him to have mixed emotions.

_“Nice diner.”_  
  
_“Yeah, I like it.”_  
  
_“Want to pick a booth? I’m going to head to the restroom.”_  
  
_“Yeah, no problem. I’ll order some coffee.”_  
  
_“Sounds good.”_  
  
The weekend. Finally. I was looking forward to doing nothing all weekend, but then I remember how I had this little thing called homework to do. So I called up Peter, seeing if he wanted to meet up for some coffee or something. I must admit, I’m a little nervous because well he’s so cute. But I need some info for my article. The day I left the daily Bugle, Peter and I exchanged numbers so I could get a hold of him. He seemed really eager to help me out. He must really love Spider-man because the moment his name left my lips, he started to smile like crazy.  
  
Anyways, I called up Peter and he said that his break was in 5 minutes. I asked him how long we had and he told me had a 10 minute break. Only 10 minutes? Well, I’ll have to make the most of it.  So, we decided to go to that little diner I ate at early this week. We took a cab and well here we are.  
  
“So what do you want to know first?” He asked slipping off his jacket.  
  
“Well, for one, how come you know so much about him?” I laughed, pouring sugar in my coffee.  
  
“Him and I are very close.” He laughed.  
  
“You and the masked man are close?” I chuckled, setting my spoon down. “How’s that?”  
  
“Well, I take pictures of him.” He stammered.  
  
“Yeah, I know that?” I chuckled again.  
  
“How do you get so many good shots, you’d have to get really close.” I asked.  
  
“Well, he saved me one day from this street thug. And well I asked him if I could take pictures of him.” He stuttered.  
  
“And he said yes that easily?” I replied, a bit suspicious.     
  
"I guess he didn’t care. So every time he’s out doing God knows what, he lets me snap a few shots before leaving.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“I see.” I replied.  
  
“Yeah, so what else?”  
  
I don’t know if I really believe his explanation but what the hell am I going to say? You’re lying? How the hell would I know? I took a sip of my coffee and saw MJ come out from the kitchen. I smiled at her and waved. She saw me and returned the favor, then walked to another booth with an older couple.  
  
“You know her?” Peter asked while setting down his coffee.  
  
“Yeah, she gave me a BLT once.” I said smiling.  
  
“Off topic.” He laughed.  
  
“Right. So I was thinking for my paper, I should write about how Spider-man became Spider-man. What do you think?” 

* * *

“You mean like how he got his powers?”  
  
“Yeah. He obviously wasn’t born with them, or there would be more like him. I think it was some sort of accident. If you look at the pictures of him, his web shooters are man-made.” I said, showing a pic from my phone. “Plus, who can do half the stuff he does?”    
  
“Well, he could just be really flexible? “  
  
I just gave Peter that “you serious” look.  
  
“No. I don’t think so.” I laughed.  
  
“Well, how would I know any of this? I never asked him.” He mumbled.  
  
“Could you?”  
  
He choked on his coffee. “What!”  
  
“You’re the only one I can think of who can get this info. Please Peter.” I plead.  
  
“I don’t know Alex. It seems risky. Plus why would he tell me?” Peter replied, avoiding my eyes.  
  
I get it. It sounds foolish, but I think it would be so awesome. I know that a lot of people in my class are doing their article on Spider-man but it’s all about how he saves the city, yada yada. I want mine to be different, unique. If Spider-man can tell Peter this info. I can defiantly get an A+ on this. But I know what I’m asking. Crazy right. I feel bad, dragging him out here. I guess I’ll have to find something else to write. Maybe about Politics or something.  
  
“Your right, don’t worry about it Pete.”  I said, putting on my jacket.  
  
Peter realized I got up and followed suit. He put his jacket on. Then put some money on the table.  
  
“I’m really sorry Alex. What you’re asking is like IMPOSSIBLE to do.” He said desperately.  
  
“Nothing’s really impossible Peter. I never thought in a million years I would be here, in NY. But I am. It was tough, but I did it. I understand though. It’s kind of crazy to ask. Plus, you barely know me. It’s all good.” I said.  
  
I wrapped my scarf around my neck and grabbed my purse.  
  
“Bye Peter, thanks again.” I smiled.

* * *

I then walked out of the diner with a ring and with Peter just standing there. He didn’t have anything to say. And I don’t really blame him. It was a crazy idea to think Spider-man would ever fess up on his origin. It’s back to the drawing board. But before I got any further, I heard someone call out to me.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
I turned around and was face to face with Peter, seeing puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth. It got really cold out of nowhere. He smiled at me and started to scratch the back of his head.  
  
“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do it.”  
  
“Peter, you-“  
  
“No, I want to. Plus, I can get some good pics of Spider-man. If I don’t show up with anything by the end of the month, JJ will have my ass.” He laughed.  
  
I laughed. “Just think about what you’ll find out. You can even tell JJ about it, well if he tells you anything.” I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll get a raise.”  
  
“Haha, yeah. Thanks Peter!” I said smiling widely.  
  
“Don’t thank me yet! But I got to run, my 10 minutes are over. Call you later.” He said, walking and waving goodbye.  
  
“Bye!”  
  
YES. I’m not going to get my hopes too high because well it’s Spider-man. He seems like an mysterious person and I can’t really see him giving up some info that easily. I would really love to meet him, ask him some questions. I must say that Peter is very lucking to be able to speak to him. I’m just glad that Peter’s going to give it a shot. Plus it might be good for the both of us. He could get a raise by bringing around the info he has, but at the same time. How would be prove it? Film it? I guess that could work.  
  
Don’t fail me Spider-man. You got a rep to uphold.  Plus if we don’t get anything out of this, I’m going to be royally pissed.


	9. Mission Maybe Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Peter is weary about doing this favor for Alex, he also feels like he has nothing else to lose.

Dear Gwen,  
  
Now I know what you’re thinking, “what the hell are you doing?” and to be honest, I don’t know. I thought it would be a good idea just to help out and give some info. But she wants me to “talk” to spider-man. Which is no problem since I am him, but what do I say? How much do I give away? Should I even give anything away? I DON’T KNOW. I don’t really know what I was thinking. She wants to do an article on how Spiderman became Spiderman. Which in my opinion is pretty cool. She’s really smart, ~~and cute.~~ I was blown away on how she came up with a theory so quickly. I was kind of nervous though.  When she was asking me on how I knew Spiderman, I felt like she could see through my lies. I’ll have to think of something. I could lie to her but I already did so much lying. I’m really stumped. I guess I could tell her the story on how I got my powers, but I won’t say any names? No one will know it was me. Or I can get her to meet “Spiderman” in person and talk to him herself.  
  
Well it’s worth a shot.

I’m really going out on a limb here. She’s really asking me to do the impossible. I just hope it’s all worth it.

Peter


	10. Meeting Face To Mask - Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Peter, Alex finally get's to meet Spider-man, and get the information she needs for her paper. Little does she know... she already knows him.

So, here I am. Minding my own business. Trying to write my assignment but then I realized that I have no damn info for my article. But out of nowhere, I got a call from Peter. I felt my heart race just seeing his ID on my cell phone. All these scenarios started to go through my head. Is he calling to ask me out? Is he just calling me to see how my day was? And then I was thinking… _“What the hell am I thinking?”_  
  
Luckily, I snapped out of my daze before he hit my voice mail. He called to tell me that he had a proposition for me. I loved the sound of that. He told me that Spider-man would rather talk to me in person. At first I was confused because wouldn’t he want to talk to someone he knew? Like Peter?  But at the moment, I didn’t really care. I asked Peter if he would be with me when I talked to him. He said that he couldn’t, apparently he had something to do for his aunt the next day. Plus, Spider-man wants to meet an unreasonable hour.  
  
“What time again?”  
  
_“1 am.”_  
  
“Why does he want to meet so late?”  
  
_“I’m not sure, maybe he doesn’t want anyone else to be around while he talks to you.”_  
  
“Makes sense. But how come he’s so trusting?”  
  
_“How come you’re asking so many questions?”_  
  
“Ha-ha, I’m just confused that’s all. Oh, by the way, did you get any pics?”  
  
_“Yeah, I got some good shots, and I told him about you. He rather meet you in person.”_  
  
“So he’s going to tell me his origin?”  
  
_“He told me that he’ll tell what “he” wants.”_  
  
“Alright. So, what did you tell him?”  
  
_“What do you mean?” He replied, clearing his throat._  
  
“About me? What did you tell him?”  
  
All of a sudden, Peter started to stutter into the phone. I couldn’t help but laugh at how nervous he got all of a sudden. He couldn’t make a proper sentence. He started spewing out random words, trying to put a sentence together. Trying to reassure me that it was all “good things”. I honestly just wanted to see what he would say but I didn’t expect this. I shut off my laptop, put it on my coffee table and then walked to the washroom. I was just listening to Peter ramble on what he “supposedly” said to the web head.  
  
“Okay, Okay. I believe you!” I laughed into the phone.                                                   
  
_“Okay good. I just didn’t want you to think-“_  
  
“Think what?”  
  
_“Anything bad. Hehe.”_  
  
“No worries Peter. I just like to get you going.” I chuckled into the phone.  
  
_“Oh thanks. So, how’s your paper so far? Got anything done yet?”_ He asked. I heard something drop. _“Shit.”_  
  
I chuckled. “Pretty good, I got most of it done. I just need some evidence. Or at least a good theory.”  
  
_“I’m just curious. How will you prove all this? That you got that info from Spider-man?”_  
  
That’s true. How will I prove it? Should I ask to take a picture with him? I have no clue. I guess I could take his info and make it into a theory. I could use the info he told me and make it seem like it was just a theory of mine. But it would be awesome if I could actually use it in my paper as the real deal.  
  
“Do you think he will even tell me about it?” I asked putting my pajama’s on.  
  
“I don’t know what he’s going to tell you, hopefully something good.” He replied.  
  
“Me too. Thanks again Pete. It kind of feels like I’m doing my first report as a Reporter.” I snorted into the phone.  
  
“Haha Yeah. No problem. I hope it works out for you.”  
  
“Thank you Peter. Well I’m going to bed, I have to be up at 1.” I chuckled.  I shut my light on my bedside table and sunk into bed.  
  
“Alright, I’ll let you go to bed. Good luck! Bye!”  
  
“Night! Sweet dreams.” I giggled.    
  
I locked my phone and put it on my night table. I then set my alarm. I sighed and cuddled into my blankets. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I’m actually really nervous to meet him. What the hell do I say to him anyway ** _? “Hi, I’m Peter’s friend. I want to know your whole life story. Do tell. ”_** I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to wing it. He must be cool if Peter is friends with him. Well, I better get to sleep if I’m going to be up in a few hours.

* * *

**_“DON’T YOU DARE LOOK BACK, JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME. I SAID YOU’RE HOLDING BACK, SHE SAID SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!”_**  
  
I woke up abruptly to the radio going off. Who the hell plays that song at 1 in the morning? I pulled the sheets off of me and tossed my legs over the side of the bed. I was tired but I wasn’t. I was kind of excited to go meet him. I only got a 3 hour sleep before I had to get up. Good thing, it’s the weekend.  
  
I stiff out a yawn and climbed out of bed. Peter said he wants to meet at the tallest building in NY. Peter also said he sent a cab to come get me. How nice is that? I rushed to the washroom, brushed my teeth, and checked myself out in the mirror. I made sure to grab my bag with my binder and recorder in it. One last look in the mirror and I left my apartment. After locking up, the cab was right outside my apartment building. Wow, not bad Pete. I hopped in, told the driver where to go. While on the way there, I got a text from Peter.  
  
_Hey Alex, did the cab show up?_  
_1:10 AM_  
_Yeah Peter thanks! :)_  
_1:12 AM_  
_Alright good! :)_  
_1:13 AM_  
_Really wished you came with me Peter. I’m kind of nervous._  
_1:14 AM_  
_Don’t be nervous Alex. He’s really cool._  
_1:15 AM_  
_Okay. Well I’m almost there. I’ll text you later. :)_  
_1:16 AM_  
_Okay. TTUL :) And be careful, you never know who’s out there!_  
                              _1:16 AM_  
_Don’t worry about it. Spidey will be with me. I’m in good hands. ;)_  
_1:17 AM_  
_Haha. Okay. Good luck! :)_  
_1:18 AM_  
  
The cab driver parked in front of the tallest building in NY. One world trade center.  But I realized that he didn’t tell me where he wants to meet. Outside the front doors?  
  
_Peter, where does he want me to meet him?_  
_1:20 AM_  
_Roof top. Where else? Take the stairs. There’s a door on the left side of the building that’s unlocked. Take the elevator to the roof. :)_  
_1:21 AM_  
_How the hell do you know all this???_  
_1:22 AM_  
_He told me haha._  
_1:23 AM_  
  
I told the cab to come back to pick me up in an hour. That should be enough time for some decent info. I took a deep sigh then made my way to the side of the building. Sure enough, the door was unlocked. I turned on my flashlight on my phone and found the elevator. I pushed the elevator button and the doors instantly opened. I walked in and pushed the button to get to the roof top.  
  
After waiting a few minutes, I finally reached the roof top with a shiver. It was a little chillier than I expected. I should have brought a thicker sweater. I started walking around and noticed how pretty the stars are tonight. After breathing out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding; I pulled out my recorder.  
  
**_“1:33 AM. Meeting up with Spider-man on the tallest building in NYC. Hopefully. So far no sign of him.”_**  
  
I turned off my recorder and texted Peter. Where the hell is he?  
  
Peter, where is he?      
            1:35 AM  
He’s coming. No worries.  
            1:36 AM  
  
I sighed and sat down on the pavement, waiting for a sign of well… anyone.  
  
“Excuse me Miss. I don’t think a girl like you should be out here so late by yourself.”

* * *

I quickly got up off the pavement. I almost tripped on my feet getting up. I chuckled and straighten out my sweater. I couldn’t believe my eyes. There he was. Spider-man himself. He was just sitting there on the ledge of the building. I wonder what he looked like behind the mask. I smirked at him and flipped my hair off my shoulder.  
  
“Hello. I’m Alexandra. But people call me Alex for short.”  I said, holding out my hand.  
  
He just looked down at my hand and chuckled. He then jumped off the ledge and walked towards me.  
  
“I can’t imagine why. I know who you are. Peter told me all about you.” He replied. Haven't heard that one before.   
  
I blushed a bit. “Hehe, well I would assume he would. So, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?” I asked shakily. I am pretty nervous.  
  
“A few seems like too much of a commitment. How about 3?” He answered, folding his arms.  
  
“Alright then. You don’t mind if I record your answers, do you?” I asked, smiling.  
  
“Sure, I don’t care.”  
  
“Okay, Um Spider-man-“  
  
“Call me Spidey! Spider-man seems so _proper._ ” He laughed.  
  
He started to walk to the edge of the building and popped a squat. I then slowly followed him and took a seat beside him on the edge of the building. Good thing I’m not afraid of heights. I took a look out into the city. At 1:30ish in the morning, the nightlife is still awake. Sure is the city that never sleeps. I started to daze out when Spidey knocked me out of my thoughts.  
  
“So, what do you want to know?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Um, Okay, How did you get your powers?” I asked, turning my body a bit to face him.  
  
He’s so mysterious with his suite on, especially his mask. I wonder how good looking he is? Focus Alex. This is a once in a life time opportunity. Don’t let your hormones fuck it up. I noticed how he started to swing his feet back and forth, like he was nervous. He also started to scratch the back of his neck. Huh? I know someone else who does that. Maybe he learned it from Spidey? I smiled at him and waited for a response.  
  
“Well, it’s actually a long story. You sure you’re awake enough to sit through it?” He chuckled, picking at his costume.  
  
“I’m not tired at all. Good ahead.” I smirked, turning on my recorder.  
  
“Okay well, it all happened at Oscorp. I got bit by a mutated spider and well the rest was history…” He replied.  
  
“That’s it? I thought you said it was a long story?” I laughed, lightly hitting him on the arm.  
  
“Alright, alright. Fine.” He said, rubbing his arm.  
  
“So before I got all these cool super powers, I was honestly just a regular teenager. Nerdy. Didn’t have too many friends. Well I got picked on a lot actually. Anyway, I was pretty much a science geek and one day I snuck into Oscorp to see a presentation. At the time, I was trying to figure out someone’s death. Someone very close to me. All the evidence I had led me to Oscorp so of course I would start there. I left the presentation without anyone knowing, and took a look around. I found this room with genetically mutated Spiders. Being the smart, curious lad that I am, I went to go check it out. “  
  
“I see.” I said, jotting some notes down.  
  
“Well I guess I wasn’t that smart because I ending up messing the machine up and dropping a ton of spiders on me.” He said, crossing his arms.  
  
“Nice.” I laughed. “What happened after that?”  
  
“Well, not knowing I had a spider down my shirt, I quickly left. I started to feel weird and nauseous. I went home, ate a ton of food, and just slept all day. The next day, I felt stronger, my vision was way better. I felt brand new. It was really weird.”  
  
“Eventually I started to test my powers and I thought that I was strong enough to catch the guy who killed the person closet to me. But that didn’t turn out the way I wanted too. Nothing really did. Really does. I can’t tell if these powers are a gift or a curse. I lost a lot of people close to me because of who I am.” He said, looking down at his hands.   
  
I could tell that he started to get upset telling the rest of the story. I feel really bad. He doesn’t have to say anymore, plus I got enough info. I decided that it wasn’t necessary to continue. It was late anyway and I really needed some sleep. But for some reason, I couldn’t speak. Say good bye, I just sat there, looking at him. All I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding and then some sirens.  
  
He sighed and then turned towards me. “Well, anything else you want to know? You still have 1 question.”  
  
I blinked a few times before I said anything. “No, that’s perfect. Thanks so much!”  
  
“That’s it? Okay well, I should go. Duty calls.” He chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, okay. Bye.” I smiled, putting my stuff in my bag.  
  
“He was right.”  
  
“Pardon?” I smiled, throwing on my bag.  
  
“Peter, he was right. You are cute.”  
  
I blushed. But before I could say anything, he was gone in a blink of an eye. Did he just call me cute? Did Pete call me cute? I suddenly felt a shiver. No time to think about it now, I need to go home. I texted the cab driver to come back and then made my way to the elevator.  
  
Well, it wasn’t exactly what I expected. I assumed the web head would be a bit more cocky and confident. He is when he talks to everyone else. What made me so different? I was surprised how nice he actually was. After a 10 minute drive to my apartment, I got changed and hopped into bed. But before I shut my eyes, I decided to text Peter.  
  
Thanks for the compliment Pete. I am pretty cute. ;)  
            1:49 AM


	11. Catching Feelings - (Peter's Letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting closer to Alex, Peter is enjoying the feeling of having someone new in his life that he can trust.

Dear Gwen,  
  
Well I did it. I decided it was a better idea to meet her in person as Spider-man, instead of telling her info that “Spider-man” gave me. It was way easier to talk to her. She pretty much asked me how I became Spider-man and well I told her. Surprisingly, it was really easy to tell her. I don’t know, I guess I trust her. Even though I barely know her. But that didn’t really stop us huh? I don’t know.  
  
You’d really like her Gwen; she’s smart, and funny and really cute. Like too CUTE. I don’t know what came out of me but, I flirted with her. I called her cute. It just sort of slipped out from my lips. I guess it was the mask that let me do it. I do think she’s cute, so I’m not surprised I said it. Her reaction was priceless though. She started blushing like crazy. I also got a text from her last night thanking me for the compliment, haha.  
  
There was a robbery on 5th and Main Street. Typical. So after taking care of that, I went home but I couldn’t sleep. So many things ran through my head. You. Alex. Spider-man. Aunt may. Speaking of her, she asked me yesterday to drive her to this “Widow’s club” get together. I thought it would be good for her to talk to people who are going through the same thing. It’s been helping her a lot lately. She’s smiling more, and has a bounce in her step. I’m really happy for her.  
  
Today is my day off from the Bugle. JJ told me that I could take one since I brought in so many good shots of Spider-man. I’m just chilling for the rest of the day.    
  
I miss you Gwen. I really do. I think about you in everything I do. When something good happens to me, the first person I want to tell is you. And I can’t. But lately, I’ve been thinking a lot about Alex. It’s been a while since I had someone constant in my life other than Aunt May. I feels good to have a friend. Someone to talk to. Someone to be close with.  
  
I might be catching feelings for this girl and to be honest, I’m kind of happy about it.  
  
And that scares me.   

Peter


	12. Unexpected Wake Up Call/Visit- Alexandra's & Peter's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hanging out with Alex after a long week, Peter get's an unexpected call from someone he never thought he'd hear from again. While later, Alex is greeted by an unexpected visitor at her apartment.

So I finished my paper. It sounded really good. Well to me anyway. We should be getting it back in a week. Professor kind of rolled his eyes when he saw mine. Another Spider-man article? Just finished another week of school and now were reading up on how to properly look for clues for a story.  
  
Peter texted me after school, telling me that he had a day off and asked to hang out. Of course I said yes because it’s the weekend and I actually haven’t got any friends other than Peter. Okay, well I do have friends. But like no one I hang with on the weekend. I’m pretty sure ya’ll can relate.  
  
I called Erika a few nights ago and filled her in on everything. She’s excited for March break because she’s planning on coming to see me. I hope so. I really miss her. After putting one more stroke of mascara on my left eye, I grabbed my keys, phone and left. Peter wants to meet up at Starbucks and then hit the theater.  
  
“Hey Alex, over here!”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“How’s it going?” He asked, smiling widely at me, handing me a coffee.  
  
“Good. So what movie do you want to watch? Horror?” I smiled back, taking a sip of my mocha latte.  
  
“It’s up to you.” He laughed, putting the extra change in the tips cup.  
  
I smiled and zipped up my jacket a bit more. Peter then held the door for me and we started to walk to the theater.  
  
“The temperature is really dropping eh?” I sighed, walking out the door.  
  
“Eh? You’re defiantly Canadian.” He chuckled, zipping up his light jacket.  
  
“Thanks Captain Obvious.” I snickered.  
  
“You’re welcome sergeant sarcasm.” He replied, playfully pushing me.  
  
After a nice, chilly walk to the theater, we finally arrived and paid for our tickets. We decided on a comedy “Step-Dad”. Who doesn’t like a good comedy? This is nice. I forgot how nice this feels. Going to see a movie with your friend. I can honestly say that it’s been so long since I been out with another human being that I genuinely cared for, that I forgot what this felt like. I miss Erika. I should really call her more often.  
  
“Two tickets for Step-dad please.”  
  
“Peter, let me pay?” I chuckled.  
  
“No, I invited you. Please don’t start this.” He laughed, pushing my hand back.  
  
 I huffed. He smirked at me.  
  
“But you already paid for the coffee?” I whined.  
  
“No! I already said I’d pay. It’s too late.” He laughed, grabbing the tickets from the employee.  
  
“Ugh fine but I’ll buy the popcorn!” I huffed.  
  
“Deal.”

* * *

After paying for our tickets, we got in line to buy some snacks. I looked around the theater. I’ve never seen one so old. It was one of those old classic theaters. I just hope the seats are comfortable. I noticed that Peter was fidgeting a lot. I couldn’t help but laugh. It was too cute. It’s like all his confidence he had a minute ago was gone.  
  
“What?”  
  
Shit. I was staring.  
  
“Nothing.” I said, blushing.  
  
After Peter and I got out tickets checked out, we made our way to the third theater. Once we walked in, we saw the same thing you would see at any other theater. Children crying, teenagers throwing popcorn at each other, couples making out and well us.  
  
“Let’s go to the top?”  
  
“Middle seats!” I exclaimed.  
  
Peter and I made our way to our seats and sat down. Before I could even start a conversation, Peter’s phone rang.  
  
“Oh, I got a missed call.” He chuckled.  
  
Oh, that reminds me. Got to shut my phone off.  
  
After doing that, I stole a glance at Peter and even in this dark theater; I saw his face turn pale. He quickly hung up.  
  
“Ugh, Alex. We got to go.” He said putting on his jacket.  
  
“Really? What’s going on?” I half whined.  
  
“Nothing. Just something I forgot to do, that’s all.”  
  
Okay… that sounds fake but okay.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
We both got our jackets on and left the theater. Peter got us our money back and then called me a taxi.  
  
“Peter, you sure everything is okay. You look kind of pale?”  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry we have to end this date early…”  
  
Date? This was a date….  
  
“Oh, uh...”  
  
“I’ll talk to you later.” He said opening the door for me and helping me into the taxi.  
  
“Bye!” I called out.

* * *

 ** _Peter’s POV_**  
  
Ah man. This sucks. I was really looking forward to hanging with Alex but Harry Osborn just called my damn phone. _Aunt May. Oh god. Aunt May._ I called a taxi to take me home and once I got there, I didn’t waste any time running in. All the lights were shut off other than the porch light. I was scared.  _Please don’t have her. Please don’t have her_. I ran upstairs.  
  
“Aunt May!” I yelled.  
  
Nope, not upstairs. I walked into the kitchen frantically looking around for some clues. Anything. Okay don’t panic. Don’t panic. Then I noticed ~~almost missed~~ a sticky note on the microwave.  
  
_Out with the ladies tonight! Going out to a dinner and a show. There’s left overs in the fridge and don’t stay up too late.  
        Love, Aunt May. _  
  
Thank the fucking lord she’s alright. Now back to this business. He called me.  
  
“ _Pete, hey. I know if you’re listening to this, this probably sounds fucked up. Last time we talked I was all green and ugly and well I pretty much helped out with the killing of your girlfriend. Sorry about that. Listen, I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to but we need to talk. Call me back please. This is not a trick by the way. It’s really me and not that fucked up version of me. Call m-“ If you would like to replay this message, press one…._  
  
I hung up my phone again for the second time. I felt like crying and trashing the house at the same time. What the fuck made him think that he can call me after what happened!  WHO HAS THE FUCKING…AHHHH. I want to kill him! The only thing I can hear right now in this empty house is the clock ticking and the pounding of my heart in my ears. Breathe. Breathe before you kill something. I finally unclenched my fists and slid my back down the wall, with my butt towards the floor.  
  
“After all this time…” I mutter.  
  
Quickly wiping my tears away from my eyes, I struggle to get up. Wow, I really don’t want to be fucking alone right now... Alex.

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_  
  
Okay, that was weird. Last thing I remember was hanging out with Peter at the movies ~~which was apparently a date~~  and next thing I know, I was sent home. Peter looked like shit, might I add. I never seen someone go so pale in a matter of seconds.  Once I got home, I took a quick bath and put on a movie of my own. Mean girls. It’s so fetch. After making myself a bowl of popcorn, I sat and watched the movie. But maybe not even 15 minutes in I get a call. Without even checking who it is, I pick up.  
  
“Hello! Peter?” I ask, almost spilling my popcorn.  
  
“Hey Alex. It’s Erika? Who’s Peter?”  
  
“Erika, oh my god hi! Oh, I’m sorry! I was expecting someone to call me.”  
  
“It’s fine girl! How’s it going? How’s life in the busy city?”  
  
“Good girl, I’m living the life here, you know?  
  
“I bet! So who is this Peter guy?”  
  
“Well he someone I meet on the way to school, he-“  
  
Before I was going to finish talking, I heard a knock on my window upstairs.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Erika can I call you back?”  
  
“Sure girl. Miss you a ton! Love you!”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
I hung up and quickly lowered my tv. I heard it again. That bang. I quickly tip-toed up the stairs to my room and opened my door and what I saw not only blew my mind but gave me a heart attack. Spider-man?  
  
“Finally, you came. Can you let a fella in? It’s pretty cold outside you know?”


	13. Feeling Lost - (Peter's Letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that phone call, Peter is worried about how to approach the situation. He's lost on what to do, so he decides to go talk to the only person he trusts with this.... Alex.

Dear Gwen,

I’m so lost right now. I don’t know what to do. Harry called me. The real Harry, not the messed up one with a flying glider. God I’m so fucked up right now. I didn’t know what to do. I left Alex only to run back to here.

I wish you were here. You’d know what to do.

But I got to admit, being with Alex was really comforting. It was awkward but comforting. Going to see her as spider-man really helped. But telling her the story was really hard. Talking with her helped me but I’m still lost.

I was waiting for this to happen and now that it has, I have no clue on how to approach it.

I need you Gwen.

Please.

Give me a sign.               

Tell me what to do.                     

Peter


	14. A Shoulder To Lean On – Alexandra’s POV & Peter's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to see Alex for some much needed advice and comfort. Surprisingly - for Alex, she said the right words Peter needed to hear to help make up his mind.

“What the hell?” I gasped out.

I dropped my phone on my bed and quick walked to my window. I opened the slacks and pushed up the window.

“Spider-man? What are you doing here?” I asked.

“You got a minute? I need to talk to someone and well, I have no one else to talk too… so.” He prompted, while climbing through my window.

“Uh, sure.” I stuttered while backing up to sit on my bed. I patted the spot next to me. Hopefully he caught the gesture.

“Thanks.” He replied and sat next to me.

Thank god.

“Want anything to drink? You’re probably thirsty from flying.” I spat while standing up.

God I’m so nervous. What the hell is he doing here? I know! I’ll call Peter, he’ll know what to do!

“Uh, I’m okay tha-“

“I’ll get you something anyway, be right back!” I suddenly said.

I walked down my stairs to my kitchen and poured some water in some cups. I took a deep breath and leaned myself on my counter. What do I do? How did Spider-man know where I lived? Did Peter tell him my address? I got to call him. I then realized that I left my phone in my room. SHIT. Okay, calm down. I’ll Facebook message him on my computer. I pulled up my laptop and clicked on Facebook. It seemed to load especially slow today, thanks. Finally, it loaded and I pulled up Peter’s profile.

** Alexandra Martina **

            Hey Peter! Got a minute?

PETER’S POV

So this was a bad idea. I know Alex is probably downstairs freaking out that “Spider-man” is here in her bedroom. Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled my phone out the pocket in my suite and what I saw didn’t surprise me at all.

** Peter Parker **

            Hey Alex. Sure, what’s up?

** Alexandra Martina  **

            Oh nothing much. Other then the fact that SPIDERMAN is in my bed room right now. He said that he needs to talk to someone and I guess I happen to be that some one. WHAT DO I DO? Should I have him call you? I’m kind of freaking out here!!!!!

Oh brother. This was totally not a good idea. Ugh Alex. Just come up here already.

** Peter Parker  **

        No. Just go up there and talk to him. He obviously trusts you so go up there!

** Alexandra Martina **

        Are you sure that’s a good idea?

** Peter Parker  **

            YES! Go!

I hope that will convince her to come up already.  And I hope she brings that water, I am kind of thirsty now.

ALEXNDRA’S POV

Okay? Peter seems totally off? OH MY GOD. Do you think he’s mad that Spider-man choose me to talk to over him? They’re close right? Well this is shitty. It’s not that I don’t want to talk to him but I just don’t know what to say. Oh well, here goes. I grabbed the two cups off the counter and made my way upstairs. I walked in only to see Spider-man on his cell phone. THIS DUDE HAS A CELL. He could have called me! Whatever. He quickly put it away since he noticed I came in.

“Here you go.” I said while handing him the cup.

He took it and just started at it. He then shrugged his shoulders and lifted up his mask only so his mouth was showing. His mouth, sort of looked familiar. But I can’t place a face to it. He took a few gulps and we just sat there in silence for a bit. I just nursed my cup and waited for him to start talking. Say… anything.

“Thanks for the water.” He said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” I replied.

He then pulled his masked down and sighed.

“Alex, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here. It was pretty stupid of me. I’m really sorry.” He suddenly stood up and walked towards my window.

“Wait! Don’t go. You haven’t told me what was bothering you!” I spat, grabbing his arm.

This guy came all the way here to not tell me what was on his mind. What was the point of that?

This scene in front of me kind of reminded me that one scene from that Korean Drama I watched. You know, the guy facing the other way, the girl holding him back by his sleeve. I guess in this case a spandex suite. I still can’t wrap my mind around how I managed to grab it. He stopped right in his tracks and again sighed.

“Okay. Fine.”

I let go and took a step back, I then sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me. He huffed, turned towards my bed and sat down.

“Well, remember the conversation we had together about how my powers causes a lot of problems in my life?”

“Yes…”

“Remember how I said I lost someone I loved because of who I am? Well, I didn’t just lose her, she was killed. And the person who killed her as contacted me. I don’t really know what to do about it. If I go face him, I’ll probably kill him. It goes against everything I believe in.”

“Hm, I see. Well, why don’t you go to talk to him? Set things straight. I get what your saying but I feel like the person you loved, wouldn’t want you to hide from them. They would want you to move on.”

“You don’t understand, he killed the only girl I ever loved...” He let out a shaky breath. I noticed he was clenching his fists.

“You’re right. I don’t understand. But let me tell you something my grandma once told me.” I added.

“Never lie, steal, cheat or drink. If you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must steal, steal away from bad company. If you must cheat, cheat death, and if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away.”

“And I feel if you don’t face this, you’ll regret it. Don’t live your life through regrets. It’s the worst way to live.”

We sat there for quite some time. He was obviously going over what I said to him. I’m not really good at giving advice, hell I can’t even make the right decisions half the time but I really hope he takes my advice.

“Thanks Alex.” He suddenly said.

“You’re welcome.”

“I should go. I’m going to go face my demons. Literally.” He chuckled.

Wow, my advice worked. Thanks grandma.

“Good luck! Oh, and next time; give me a head’s up before you land at my window.” I teased.

“Will do. Bye Alex.”

“See ya Spidey.”

I closed my window and fetched my cell phone off my bed.

** Alexandra Martina **

            Pete! I think Spidey has a new BFF. Me lol.

Shoving my phone in my pocket, I went and turned off everything and plopped into bed. Right after I plugged my phone into it’s charger, I got a message back from Pete.

** Peter Parker **

            Hey, don’t rub it in lol. Glad everything went good.

** Alexandra Martina **

        Me too. Good night Pete.

** Peter Parker **

            Sweet dreams Alex.

Wow, who would of thought listening to Spidey talk about himself for a good half an hour would lead to a whole heart to heart. I wonder how many times the web head is going to knock on my door….er window. Life here in NY is defiantly going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-man is my favorite superhero. I love the new Spider-man movies (sorry Tobey). Too me, Andrew Garfield plays the better Peter Parker. Even though Andrew isn't continuing the movies, him and Emma broke up & they came out with Spiderman: Homecoming, I'm still going to write this story! I'm the type of person where once I start something, I will finish it! & OMG IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SPIDERMAN: HOMECOMING, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?!?!?! TOM HOLLAND IS THE BEST SPIDERMAN/PETER PARKER, HANDS DOWN! :)


End file.
